Happy Loki day!
by FoxtrotTango543
Summary: This fanfic has a modern AU and human dragons. Only way I can put this: Hookfang, Stormfly and Toothless play one prank too many. Snotlout, Astrid and Hiccup get revenge.
1. Original

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or anything associated with it. All rights go to Cressida Cowell, author, and Dreamworks, makers of the animated series and the films.

* * *

"Those three are going to pay!" Snotlout screamed, weaving round his cousin's house in a frantic search for his adopted brother, Hookfang. "Nobody does that to me!"

"Stormfly's gone too far this time!" Astrid shrieked, her hands balled up into fists. "This is over the top, even for her!"

"Let's teach them a lesson they won't forget!" Hiccup smirked, patting the messenger bag full of 'essential tools' resting at his hip. "This should work quite nicely, don't you think?"

"It's perfect," Astrid smiled. "Let it be known that nobody messes with Hiccup Haddock's notes, Astrid Hofferson's wardrobe or Snotlout Jorgenson's food and gets away with it! Especially on Loki Day!"

"Aye!" the boys chorused, as Astrid grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile Stormfly, Toothless and Hookfang were hiding out in the basement, giggling while they massaged the aches and pains of running so fast out of their bare feet. "Who knew pranking your family could be so ludicrously easy?" Toothless giggled. "Snotlout sounded pissed. What did you do to him, Hookfang?"

"Oh, nothing much," Hookfang said coyly, downplaying the situation. "I just made a few changes. For example, I swapped the cream in his favourite double-stuffed Oreos with white toothpaste. Then I served him a glass of Diet Coke with ice as an apology, but I put Mentos in the ice cubes so it would explode in his face while he was drinking it. Boy, that was fun to watch. I've also replaced the vanilla ice cream with mashed potato, but I haven't had a chance to see his reaction as he hasn't eaten any yet."

"Cool! What did you do, Stormfly?" Toothless asked enthusiastically. Stormfly took a deep breath before talking.

"I messed with Astrid's clothes by temporarily pinning them into place with some safety pins so she thinks they've shrunk," Stormfly bragged. "Then I tampered with her bathroom scales so it says she's twice the weight she actually is, and then I may have swapped the lip balm thingy in her chapstick with jam. The sight of watching her put it on her face before realizing that it wasn't her normal chapstick was priceless. I heard three things smash when she put two and two together."

"That reminds me," Hookfang inquired, staring at Toothless suspiciously. "Toothless, what did you do to Hiccup?"

"I drew on his school notes with a special pen that rubs off," Toothless revealed. "He's been stressing about it all day. That and I got rid of the erasers on the ends of his pencils and replaced them with crayons. He has no idea what happened to his sketches, but he knows it was me." Outside the door, Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout were listening in, holding glass cups against the door as their adoptive siblings spilled the beans on their 'hilarious' pranks.

"Why, that sneaky little weasel!" Astrid hissed. "I thought those scales were broken! I almost threw them out!"

"Easy, Astrid," Hiccup soothed. "You can get revenge now. Your scales shall not be forgotten, I promise."

"Hey, lover-boy! A way in would be nice!" Snotlout whispered. "I'm not letting Hookfang talk smack about me!"

"That's where I come in," Hiccup announced, holding a spare key to the basement door and waving it in the air for emphasis. "I'll open the door, then we'll all go in and grab them. We clear?" Snotlout and Astrid nodded grimly. It had to be done. "On three," Hiccup counted, as he unlocked the door as quietly as he could. "One, two . . . three!" He flung the door open, and Snotlout and Astrid burst inside. Once they'd gone in, Hiccup followed them in, but not before taking a roll of duct tape and rope out of his messenger bag. Peering inside it one last time, he nodded. Everything they would need was there.

"What the-" Toothless exclaimed, as Hiccup jumped on his back, the sudden increase in weight knocking him to the ground. "Hiccup, what's happening?"

"You'll see," was the reply Toothless received as he was led out of the basement and into the living room. They were soon joined by Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang. Stormfly and Hookfang had their hands tied up above their heads with some strong rope they'd borrowed from Hiccup and kept there with duct tape. Hookfang was putting up more of a fight to get away than Stormfly, who simply looked terrified. Toothless also resisted as Hiccup attempted to bind him, resulting in Astrid helping him.

"Do you have any idea why you are here, folks?" Snotlout asked, impersonating an army sergeant. "No? Well, I'll tell you. You are here because you've take your normal Loki Day pranks way too far, and we've had enough."

"We didn't think you'd be this angry with us!" Stormfly squeaked. "Anyone can remove a couple of safety pins! And tampering with the scales was meant as a practical joke!"

"Oh, lighten up!" Hookfang grumbled. "The frozen Mentos trick was harmless fun!"

"Harmless fun that took me an hour to wash out!" Snotlout snapped. Hookfang's eyes opened wide at the sudden change in tone. "Luckily, as your brother, I know how to deal with you."

"As for you, Toothless, did you really think that I would let you get away with messing up my sketches?" Hiccup asked, sitting shoulder to shoulder next to Toothless. "Shame you didn't pick somebody who didn't know all your weak spots, bud."

"So, shall we start?" Astrid asked, eyeing the bag like it was the answer to all their prayers.

"Yes," Snotlout and Hiccup replied, laying out all the things that they'd put inside Hiccup's bag. There was an electric toothbrush, a marker pen, five fluffy ostrich feathers, a bottle of baby oil, a backscratcher with an extendable handle, some guitar picks and two coarse brushes. There was also a plastic carrier bag containing several unknown items. Astrid took the smaller bag, and left to find 'something she needed'.

"Why do you need this?" Toothless asked, staring at the collection of items in front of them. "I don't get it."

"Well, here's a hint," Hiccup replied, lightly stroking Toothless' stomach and smiling as Toothless squirmed and let out a few giggles. Hookfang and Stormfly were confused, then terrified as they realized their fates.

"Come on," Hookfang chuckled, nervously trying to reason with Hiccup and Snotlout, who had evil looks in their eyes. "This really isn't necessary, is it?"

"Of course it is," Astrid smirked, walking in with a small tub of water in her arms. Stormfly gulped. "Oh, I bet you know what this is for, don't you, Stormfly? All of that stuff is what you'll have to share with the boys, but the things in this bag are exclusively for you." Gleefully, Astrid emptied out the plastic bag, and revealed a towel, a pumice stone, two tubes of moisturizing cream, a toenail file and a nail brush.

"Astrid," Stormfly stuttered, "Th-this is your favourite home p-pedicure kit. You never let anyone use it."

"Oh, I know that, Stormfly," Astrid cooed. "But your needs are greater than mine, after all, so I'll be using all this stuff on you. Aren't I kind?" Stormfly gulped and tried to escape her bonds, but she couldn't get away. "Squirming in anticipation, huh? I knew that would happen." Hookfang and Toothless were also squirming, but for a different reason.

"Toothless, this must feel _sooo_ tickly, doesn't it?" Hiccup teased, running his hands up Toothless' sides over and over and smiling as Toothless giggled and blushed. "This has always been the most effective way to wear you down, and it's never stopped working."

"Hiccup, nohohohoho!" Toothless protested, forcing a whine back down his throat. "Nohohohohot in front of thehehehehem!"

"Oh, think yourself lucky, bud," Hiccup replied, moving to his armpits and making him squeal. "You've had it worse than this before, and you know it."

"Oh, no. No, no, no! Snotlout, please!" Hookfang begged, as Snotlout raised Hookfang's shirt and traced his sides with the tip of a feather. "NOT THE FEATHER!"

"You don't get a say in this, remember?" Snotlout reminded, as the feather moved up and down his sides faster. "You're the one being punished, not me."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hookfang howled, as the feather made quick work of his ribs.

"Wow, this pedicure isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Stormfly mused, as Astrid rubbed the creams onto her feet. "You know what, Astrid? If this is as bad as it gets, then I can - ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Stormfly's tough talking was interrupted by giggles, as the nail brush lathered up the creams placed on her soles and was able to get between all the wrinkles a regular foot has. Stormfly's arches was where she was most ticklish, her toes coming in as a close second. "Ahahahahahahahastrihihihihihihid! Nohohohohohoho!"

As the boys continued tormenting their brothers, Hookfang and Toothless both believed the other was insanely lucky. Snotlout's 'show no mercy, take no prisoners' technique left Hookfang marvelling at how Hiccup let Toothless breathe. Toothless was jealous that Hookfang knew where he stood with Snotlout, while Hiccup constantly kept him on the verge of hysterical laughter, but never truly let loose. "WHY DO YOHOHOHOHOU COMPLAHAHAHAIN SO MUCH?" Hookfang asked Toothless. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAT LEAST YOHOHOHOHOU CAN BREHEHEHEHEHEHEATHE!"

"Sahahahahame to yohohohohou," Toothless retorted. "At leheheheast you know where you stahahahahand!"

This made Hiccup and Snotlout unintentionally stop. "What did you say, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, curious.

"Hookfang doesn't know how lucky he is," Toothless panted. "At least he . . . knows where he stands."

"At least your brother lets you breathe!" Hookfang repeated. Hiccup and Snotlout looked to each other, then to Hookfang and Toothless, and grinned.

"Ask and you shall receive, don't you think?" Hiccup mused, as he started tickling Toothless' sides long and hard, making the bound boy buck and squeal. To add to the torture, Hiccup took two feathers and used one of them to saw between Toothless' ribs as another explored Toothless' navel. Toothless, being so used to Hiccup's take-it-slow approach, couldn't take it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toothless laughed.

"So this is why you were so jealous of Toothless, huh?" Snotlout asked, tracing Hookfang's tummy with one index finger that he'd attached a guitar pick to, while his other hand allowed a feather to poke around the hollows of his redheaded brother's armpit. (Snotlout had always preferred to use tools when messing with his brother. In his opinion, it made everything more fun.)

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Hookfang chuckled, trying to squirm out of Snotlout's grip as the light touches made him blush. He felt he'd do anything to make the long, slow torture stop, even though it had barely started. Hookfang was going to need a lot of luck for that to happen, since Snotlout was in the school wrestling team and had gotten very good.

Meanwhile, Stormfly was regretting that she'd messed with Astrid's clothes, makeup and scales. However, that look of regret she should have had (under normal circumstances) was masked by a veil of laughter. "AHAHAHAHASTRIHIHIHIHID, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY! I'LL NEHEHEHEHEHEHEVER DO IT AGAHAHAHAHAHAIN! EEEEEEEEEEK! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Don't do what, Stormfly?" Astrid asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Do you mean the electric toothbrush I'm using to clean your toes as part of your pedicure? Well, tough luck, buttercup, cause _nobody_ tells Astrid Hofferson what to do!" And with that, Astrid turned up the settings on her new favourite torture device and smiled sadistically as her captive screamed for mercy.

"Astrid really knows how to make Stormfly squeal," Snotlout mused, as he gave Hookfang a breather break and picked up the brush. Hookfang smiled when he saw Snotlout moving away from his abused torso, but tried to move away himself when he realized where Snotlout was going. "The same way I know how to make you squeal."

"Please say you're not going to do what I think you're going to do," Hookfang begged. "I can't take any more."

"You can take much more than that, Hookfang," Snotlout disputed, as he punched Hiccup's arm with his free hand to get his cousin's attention. "Hey, Hiccup! You want to move on to Phase 3?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Hiccup grinned, as he squirted baby oil onto Toothless' feet and rubbed it in with his hands. Toothless snickered and scrunched up his toes as Hiccup's nimble fingers got between his toes. "This is the fun part."

"I know," Snotlout agreed, taking Hookfang's feet and rubbing the slippery oil onto the redhead's soles and honing in on his heels. "Oh, Hookfang, don't be like that, I thought you liked it when I tickled you here?" Hookfang blushed bright red. He remembered being little and admitting to Snotlout that he liked being tickled, and ever since then, he'd never been allowed to forget it.

"NOHOHOHOHO, I DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T!" Hookfang protested, laughing harder as Snotlout went to work on his toes. **"LEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHO!"**

"Well, Toothless, I should have done this to you long before now," Hiccup gloated, taking the backscratcher and letting it slide up and down Toothless' foot as much as he could while the lack of friction was still around. "You always had insanely ticklish feet, and now that's been multiplied by a thousand! No, a million!"

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!"** Toothless begged. **"I'M SOHOHOHOHOHO SORRY!"**

 **"WE'LL NEHEHEHEHEHEVER DO IT AGAHAHAHAHAHAHAIN!"** Hookfang promised, as a feather traced the sensitive flesh beneath his toes and a brush made him lose his mind.

 **"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"** Stormfly pleaded, as the marker pen scrawled 'TICKLISH!' on her feet and drew smiling faces on her toes. Once that was done, flowers and hearts were drawn on random parts of her foot, most of it ending up on her arches (for some reason).

"We will make it stop, Stormfly, just not right now," Astrid soothed, but the words she said were anything but. "Besides, I'm not sure if I want to stop. This is _sooo_ fun!"

"WHAT!" the prank-pulling trio yelped.

"You've got a point there, Astrid," Hiccup agreed, attaching a guitar pick to all of his fingers and letting them spider along his brother's soles. Toothless' howls of laughter was music to Hiccup's ears. "I'd like this to go on _allll_ day!"

* * *

Eventually, the tickle torture stopped, and Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang were exhausted, barely registering their siblings as the ropes and duct tape were removed. It was all they could do to breathe once their siblings were done with them. As they wiped tears of laughter off their faces and did their best to keep their breathing steady, they heard a knock at the door. Hiccup, Snotlout and Astrid went to answer it, with their siblings watching from upstairs, unable to see who was at the door, but could hear them clearly.

"Ah, it's you three," Gobber greeted. "Have you got a moment to talk? I'd like an explanation from you."

"Sure, Gobber. What do you want me to explain?" Hiccup asked, immensely relieved to see that it was Gobber and not some local busybody.

"Ya see, there have been several noise disturbances comin' from your house, loud laughter to be exact. I've been tellin' 'em not to call the police on ya, but I couldn't 'elp but become curious. What's going on in there?" Gobber asked. Hiccup looked to Astrid and Snotlout, and once they nodded their approval, Hiccup explained the situation, in humiliatingly clear detail.

"Well, Gobber, here's what happened. Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang crossed the line with this year's Loki Day pranks on us, so we tickle tortured them as punishment," Hiccup calmly explained. Their siblings blushed, turning pale pink.

"The loud laughter you've been hearing was from them," Astrid clarified. Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang were mortified, and became immensely glad Gobber couldn't see them.

"I'm not quite sure their punishment is done yet," Snotlout chipped in. "Well, Hookfang's isn't, anyway. I'll make sure of it." When he heard this, Hookfang wanted to melt away like the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Ah, I see," Gobber nodded, grinning. "If you're sure their punishment isn't done, then I suggest you check this . . . " He reached into his pocket and handed over a folded piece of paper, which Hiccup took. "Consider it, at least."

"OK-" Hiccup began, but Gobber had already gone, leaving Hiccup with the piece of paper with one word at the top in bold: **RENFAIRE**.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hiccup, Snotlout and Astrid were enjoying Berk's annual Renfaire. Toothless, Hookfang and Stormfly were following in their wake, rather nervous now they realized their Loki Day ordeal wasn't over. "Is this why you've been giving us those sensitivity tests every day for two weeks?" Toothless asked. "You were waiting for this moment?" Those 'sensitivity tests' were basically an excuse for Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout to tickle their siblings senseless, and it seemed that with every passing day, they became more ticklish.

"Where is it, anyway?" Stormfly asked.

"Oh, not far now," Astrid answered. "Oh look, there it is!" Astrid was pointing to a set of three sturdy-looking wooden Renfaire stocks, with two holes where the feet are supposed to go and surprisingly comfy chairs for the people occupying them.

"You're joking, right?" Toothless gulped. He was met with silence . . . and the stall runner.

"So these are the three teenagers that you talked so much about!" the keeper, a tall, strong-looking man with dyed blue hair boomed. "Like the look of what you signed up for?"

"Signed up?" the three repeated, with a growing sense of disbelief and fear.

"First-time nerves, eh? Perfectly normal," the oblivious keeper blathered on, while simultaneously locking the trio into the stocks and keeping the keys out of reach. Their siblings took their shoes and socks off them, bagging them and placing them inside Hiccup's messenger bag. "From what I hear, you three are going to have visitors soon, so saving your breath is advised."

 _"VISITORS?!"_ the trio squeaked.

"We'll be wandering around the Renfaire if you need us," Hiccup grinned, as Snotlout and Astrid fell around laughing. "We might drop by once we hear loud laughter and pleas of mercy. MIGHT. See ya!" And with that, three teenagers left a Renfaire stall laughing their butts off.

* * *

The next twenty minutes were the most embarrassing twenty minutes in the relatively short lives of Hookfang, Stormfly and Toothless. The stocks they were locked into were in the centre of the Renfaire, so lots of people saw them in their bound state and either laughed at them, asked embarrassing questions, or smiled patronizingly. They tried to smile back, but they didn't know how to answer the questions put to them. And then it happened.

A large group of people were gathering to see them, and the trio could recognize all of them. There was Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and they'd sworn revenge on Toothless after he was found to have plans for a subject that they wanted to prank first. Toothless responded by pranking somebody else instead: them. Ruffnut had the bottle of baby oil, and Tuffnut held two electric toothbrushes.

Hookfang recognized Jake, captain of the wrestling team and a close friend of Snotlout. Hookfang pranked his locker with rainbow confetti and tied his shoelaces together before a P.E. lesson so he'd fall flat on his face, and Jake was never going to allow that. Accompanying him were Jake's dogs, two German Shepherds called Salt and Pepper. Both dogs were jumping to get to the jar of peanut butter in Jake's hand.

Heather and Windshear had come for Stormfly personally, after a summer practical joke involving a banana and two circular tubes of Vaseline. (I'm pretty sure you understand what I mean.) Heather and Windshear couldn't wear anything that didn't look like a shapeless sack for a week and could still remember the humiliation of wearing a sweater at the beach like it was yesterday. Their sadistic grins were amplified by the marker pens and feathers they idly twirled between their fingers.

"We are so dead!" Hookfang, Stormfly and Toothless moaned.


	2. Alternate ending

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or anything associated with it. All rights go to Cressida Cowell, author, and Dreamworks, makers of the animated series and the films.

A/N: This is a remake of the first chapter where Stormfly, Toothless and Hookfang are still playing pranks on the long-suffering Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout, but there are innocent bystanders caught in the crossfire this time around.

* * *

"Those three are going to pay!" Snotlout screamed, weaving round his cousin's house in a frantic search for his adopted brother, Hookfang. "Nobody does that to me!"

"Stormfly's gone too far this time!" Astrid shrieked, her hands balled up into fists. "This is over the top, even for her!"

"Let's teach them a lesson they won't forget!" Hiccup smirked. "This should work quite nicely, don't you think?"

"It's perfect," Astrid smiled. "Let it be known that nobody messes with Hiccup Haddock's notes, Astrid Hofferson's wardrobe or Snotlout Jorgenson's food and gets away with it! Especially on Loki Day!"

"Aye!" the boys chorused, as Astrid grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile Stormfly, Toothless and Hookfang were hiding out in the basement, giggling while they massaged the aches and pains of running so fast out of their bare feet. "Who knew pranking your family could be so ludicrously easy?" Toothless giggled. "Snotlout sounded pissed. What did you do to him, Hookfang?"

"Oh, nothing much," Hookfang said coyly, downplaying the situation. "I just made a few changes. For example, I swapped the cream in his favourite double-stuffed Oreos with white toothpaste. Then I served him a glass of Diet Coke with ice as an apology, but I put Mentos in the ice cubes so it would explode in his face while he was drinking it. Boy, that was fun to watch. I've also replaced the vanilla ice cream with mashed potato, but I haven't had a chance to see his reaction as he hasn't eaten any yet."

"Cool! What did you do, Stormfly?" Toothless asked enthusiastically. Stormfly took a deep breath before talking.

"I messed with Astrid's clothes by temporarily pinning them into place with some safety pins so she thinks they've shrunk," Stormfly bragged. "Then I tampered with her bathroom scales so it says she's twice the weight she actually is, and then I may have swapped the lip balm thingy in her chapstick with jam. The sight of watching her put it on her face before realizing that it wasn't her normal chapstick was priceless. I heard three things smash when she put two and two together. As far as inside the house goes, that's a new record!"

"That reminds me," Hookfang inquired, staring at Toothless suspiciously. "Toothless, what did you do to Hiccup?"

"I drew on his school notes with a special pen that rubs off," Toothless revealed. "He's been stressing about it all day. I also got rid of the cookies he normally eats and swapped for gross raisin health cookies I know he hates and I replaced the erasers on the ends of his pencils with crayons. He has no idea what happened to his sketches, but he knows it was me." Outside the door, Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout were listening in, holding glass cups against the door as their adoptive siblings spilled the beans on their 'hilarious' pranks.

"Why, that sneaky little weasel!" Astrid hissed. "I thought those scales were broken! I almost threw them out!"

"Easy, Astrid," Hiccup soothed. "You can get revenge now. Your scales shall not be forgotten, I promise."

"What will you do, lover-boy?" Snotlout whispered. "I'm not letting Hookfang talk smack about me!"

"I've got a plan," Hiccup announced. "We haven't fallen for all their pranks yet, but someone else might. I know my dad has the same taste in cookies as me, so he'll probably eat most of them before I do."

"My dad likes vanilla ice cream as much as I do," Snotlout remembered.

"The bathroom scales Stormfly messed with are for everyone, but my mother uses it the most," Astrid grinned. "She will _not_ be happy to hear that the scale thinks that the weight limit has exceeded." And with that, Snotlout and Astrid left the Haddock house, but not before dragging their siblings out with them. Hiccup wanted to feel sorry for them, but since they just drank the last of his favourite milkshake before completely trashing his room . . . he couldn't feel any sympathy for them.

* * *

"You are in deep trouble when we get home, you hear me? Do you have any idea how much I like ice cream, you cruel person?" Snotlout shrieked, dragging Hookfang home by his wrist.

"Yeah, yeah," Hookfang smirked. "You and I both know that there's no way you could do me any real damage." Pushing past his brother, Hookfang unlocked the door with his key and strolled into the living room, where they were met with their father, Spitelout, holding a tub of what looked like vanilla ice cream.

"Explain why this is filled with mashed potato instead of ice cream," he glowered. Snotlout did his best to look confused, which wasn't too hard. Hookfang had gone all out this year. Hookfang gulped. "Hookfang?" Spitelout pressed.

"It was me!" the red-head confessed. "I didn't know you'd eat it! It was meant for Snotlout, Dad!" Spitelout seemed to think about his adoptive son's words as he stood next to the now tense Hookfang, before he gave a sudden poke to Hookfang's unprotected sides. "Eek! No!"

"Nothing's changed from when you were about five, I see," Spitelout observed, grinning as he held Hookfang tighter to administer a few more evil swipes to his tummy. Hookfang squeaked and giggled steadily as his father's fingers assaulted his tummy, while a stray index finger traced his spine. "Snotlout, he's all yours. But make sure I don't hear a word out of either of you. I have a few work friends coming over for a football game, and just this once I'd like to not get noise complaints from the neighbours with the description being 'loud laughter and screaming'. Remember, silence is golden."

"Got it," Snotlout answered, taking a very embarrassed Hookfang up to their room. He knew just how to deal with him.

OOO

* * *

OOO

A half-hour later, Spitelout noted that he could hear nothing from either of his sons. _Must have taken my advice,_ he thought, and focused on the game. Spitelout was wrong.

"Oh, I bet you wish that you were allowed to laugh, don't you?" Snotlout whispered in Hookfang's ear, as he tortured his brother's sensitive sides with his fingertips. "Then again, maybe you're fine like this. But if you're not fine and you want it to stop, just say no."

"MMPH! MMMMPH!" was the only thing that could be heard from Hookfang. Snotlout would normally hear a lot more from him, but he'd taken the time to duct-tape his mouth shut.

"Silence may be golden, Hookfang, but duct tape is silver," Snotlout teased, before digging into Hookfang's sides again.

* * *

Astrid and Stormfly walked home in silence, making Stormfly very worried. Every time she tried to talk to her sister, she just walked a little faster, so Stormfly would have to run to keep up. "You'll find out when we get home, Stormfly," was Astrid's reply. Stormfly was confused, but was happy to wait.

As Astrid opened the door, they were met with a cry of "Oh, there you two are!" from Astrid's mother, Freya Hofferson. She had the bathroom scales in her hand and a pissed look on her face. "Which one of you broke the scales?"

"These scales can't be broken," Astrid answered, taking off her shoes, placing the scales on the floor and stepping on them. "We bought those scales two months ago."

The scales beeped three times, before a female voice (it was a talking scale) announced, "Weight limit exceeded. One person at a time, please." Stormfly turned pale. Their mother noticed.

"Stormfly, was this you?" Freya asked. "I know you like to mess with things, and it's Loki Day, but this is ridiculous!" She was talking about how Stormfly once zip-tied the kitchen cupboards shut so nobody could get any food out of them, and then zip-tied the scissors. The blue-haired girl also had a history of adding hair dye to people's shampoo, so the next time they took a shower, there were some very interesting results. One time, she turned their father's hair blue, which clashed horribly with his (then) green beard.

"Yes," Stormfly admitted. "I was going to fix it tomorrow, I swear! You didn't really think I'd leave it like that, did you?" Freya considered her daughter's words, before grabbing her and taking her upstairs to the bedroom Astrid and Stormfly shared. One sentence floated downstairs to Astrid's ears, in her mother's voice.

"If you're going to laugh, then you might as well have a reason." Soon, screams of laughter could be heard from her room, clearly Stormfly's.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stormfly screamed. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Astrid thought about her options. On the one hand, she had to persuade her revenge-obsessed mother to stop or at least tone it down for Stormfly's sake. They didn't call it sisters before misters for nothing, did they?

On the other hand, Stormfly wouldn't know what sisters before misters meant if it slapped her round the face. The memories of public hair dye disasters were too numerous and too vivid to ignore. With that, Astrid made her decision.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Toothless had eventually come downstairs after figuring out that Hiccup wasn't going to attack him, but he was still giving the brunette a wide berth. Then again, maybe it was safe now. Besides, his brother was busy watching Treehouse Masters on Discovery Science, and maybe he'll even -

Yes! He was going for them! The baited cookies that he knew Hiccup couldn't resist was in his lap and he was about to go for them right now. The cookie was about five inches away from his mouth-

Ding-dong! Toothless hid in the other room as Stoick let himself into the house. "Finally, home sweet home," Stoick boomed, enveloping Hiccup in a tight hug that he did his best to return. "This day's getting better by the moment! These are my favourites!"

"Hey, I was about to have one!" Hiccup pouted, and grinned. "At least I know where they're going."

"Mouthy!" Stoick swatted the back of Hiccup's head, before taking the packet of cookies, breaking one in half and eating one half. The happy smile bordering on blissful soon changed into a grimace of disgust. Stoick quickly ran to the sink, where he quickly spat out the mouthful and rinsed the taste out with cold water. Hiccup watched on with confusion, before taking the untouched half of the cookie and eating it. The same look of disgust passed over Hiccup's face, and he too rushed to the sink.

"What was in that cookie?" Hiccup sputtered. "It tasted like dirt."

"We've been pranked, son," Stoick answered wisely. "And it doesn't take a genius to figure out who did this." Stoick pointed out Toothless' grinning form standing upstairs, laughing his ass off.

"Revenge?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course," Stoick answered, rolling up his sleeves and cracking his knuckles. "Nobody messes with double chocolate cookies."

A few minutes later, Toothless screamed with laughter as Hiccup's fingers scribbled over his insanely ticklish feet. He would have easily squirmed away from his devious brother's grip, but Stoick had a firm grip on the unfortunate boy's tummy and was giving Toothless the most ticklish belly rub this world had ever seen. "YAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE!"

"You think we should give him a break in about an hour?" Hiccup asked, as he moved to Toothless' plump little toes and making him scream with laughter.

"Nah," Stoick said, digging into Toothless' sides harder and faster.


End file.
